Phantom of the Opera
by Raputopu
Summary: Pada malam bulan purnama, akan hadir sekelompok manusia yang berlari dari arah Barat. Pedang mereka menggerus langit gelap Paris. Kaki-kaki berbalut boot melompat bagai sigung dari satu gedung ke puncak gedung lain, menukik tajam dengan rantai berisik dan pedang melambung tinggi ke udara. Dan biasanya kehadiran mereka membawa suatu pertanda. Entah kematian, tragedi, atau bencana.
1. Overture

_**26 November**_

* * *

 _ **Lupine** menari dalam sayatan dawai violin._

 _ **Houdini** tenggelam dalam gemuruh badai terompet._

 _ **Joker** tertawa di antara gigitan dengung elegi._

 _ **Requiem** ini mungkin terdengar membosankan di telinga._

 _Namun,_ _senandung_ _ **opera kematian** ini untukmu_ _,_ _Señor_ _!_

* * *

 _ **:Overture:**_

 _In the_ _key_ _of_ _D major_ _; the_ _tempo_ _marking is_ _presto._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dia adalah_ _Opéra_ de _Paris._

Menjulang tinggi dan megah. Menyaingi perumahan-perumahan elit di sekitarnya. Simbol keagungan bagi mayoritas kaum berada.

Kilaunya mengalahkan bulan purnama. Monumen kebanggaan bagi penduduk Paris yang kaya raya. Rumah andalan bagi para orang-orang berkasta tinggi, penikmat musik, dan berkantong tebal.

Layaknya seperti bunga pemakan insekta; sepintas memang sedap di pandang mata, namun niscaya akan mati sia-sia bagi siapa pun bila masuk ke dalamnya.

Gedung bernuansa gelap itu kembali diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi artis semalam di pusat jantung kota Paris, diresmikan oleh Monsieur Mona, wanita cantik kelahiran Monaco dengan pilinan kepang tebal di dada kiri.

Kelas interiornya jelas nampak berbeda dengan bangunan kasta menengah ke bawah. Guratan tajam khas arsitektur Moor atau yang kerap dikenal sebagai arsitektur Romawi, melumuri hampir seluruh lapisan dinding-dinding batu granit yang menyala. Perawakan dari gedungnya sendiri tidak main-main, menyerupai replika tekstur gereja katedral pada abad ke-16, lengkap dengan kontur atap yang berundak-undak dan meruncing tajam. Dikelilingi taman bugenvil beraneka warna yang luas dan dilingkupi pagar-pagar besi hitam yang tajam.

Puluhan lampu sorot dari taman yang tersembunyi di balik pagar berjeruji menari-nari menyinari molek lekukan bangunan gedung Opera Paris.

Keras dan kokoh.

Gelap abstain tak berbintang. Bulan menggantung di ujung langit dan menyinari mobil-mobil mahal yang terparkir di sepanjang pelataran jalan raya. Seluruh pengemudinya sudah mengantri anggun ke dalam gedung teatrikal sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Riuh rendah dengung percakapan ramai, gegap gempita orang ramai bertepuk tangan, diselingi gelora musik membahana, terdengar samar dan terpendam di balik jajaran jendela besar bersurai gorden merah bata di dinding muka. Seribu orang penting akan menghadiri ulang tahun istimewa gedung Opera Paris malam ini.

Jutaan aura kemilau bergelimang emas hadir di mana-mana. Kemewahan dominan akan saling bersanding kuat di antaranya. Gemerlap perhiasan yang membutakan mata. Gaun-gaun panjang modern bernuansa pastel menyapu lantai pualam. Aroma parfum semerbak beraroma magis yang mengekori. Semuanya langsung bergegas menuju serambi lantai dua.

Semakin ke dalam, suara nyanyian seorang pria dengan suara _bass_ beserta ansambel orksetra yang mendayu-dayu terdengar semakin jelas.

 _Ah, p_ _ara_ _t_ _uan_ _dan_ _n_ _yonya-nyonya berkasta tinggi itu pasti tidak ingin ketinggalan sebaris melodi pun_ _, kan?_

Apalagi sandiwara yang akan ditampilkan malam ini adalah _The Marriage of Figaro,_ alunan melodi sihir yang amat digemari oleh para penikmat orkestra di seluruh dunia.

Itulah pertunjukkan spesial dari Italia akan disuguhkan malam ini. Seluruh bangsawan terkemuka di seantero kota akan datang bersama undangan formal yang telah disebarkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Momen ini tentu saja akan diaplikasikan oleh para bangsawan berkantung tebal yang ingin memanfaatkan uang mereka untuk tujuan berkelas.

Berjalan tanpa gelagat mencurigakan bersama bangsawan lainnya yang berduyun menuju barisan kursi, mereka adalah sang Amerika dan Russia, dua perwakilan negara adidaya yang tak pernah berbagi kekompakkan apa pun selain buih persaingan semata.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke sarang drama tanpa cela, seakan tak membawa dosa.

Dan lima menit lagi pertunjukkan _sesungguhnya_ akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 _Phantom of the Opera_ © Raputopu

 _Hetalia_ : Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

 _Untuk bagian Netherlands-Indonesia menggunakan universe dari fanfiksi_ _ **Lupine, Rifle and Love**_ _._

 _Sementara porsi Bad Touch Trio memakai universe dari fanfiksi_ _ **Joker, Poker, BlackJack**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warn**_ **:** _Human name._ _Nation as person_. Opera hanya sebagai latar cerita.

.

 _Next Page:_

 _ **ACT I**_


	2. ACT 1

_**.**_

 _ **Oh, sayangku, hikayat ini berisi teater trio p**_ _ **enjahat yang idealis**_ _ **, dua a**_ _ **ntago**_ _ **n**_ _ **is yang fleksibel**_ _ **, sepasang k**_ _ **orban yang kompeten**_ _ **, dan duet p**_ _ **encuri yang dinamis.**_ _ **Jangan pejamkan matamu sampai pertunjukkan ini selesai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Phantom of the Opera_ © Raputopu

 _Hetalia_ : Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

.

 _ **ACT 1**_

 _A partly furnished room, with a chair in the centre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _America-Russia – Four of a Kind_

Bila kita menyelam ke dalam hidup pribadi seorang Alfred F. Jones—pemilik bar _Bonjour Bar_ yang terkenal di seluruh Manhattan itu—mungkin representasinya akan jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan mayoritas Manhattan kebanyakan.

 _Well,_ Alfred adalah gambaran pemuda tampan Amerika Serikat kebanyakan. Setelan tuksedo licin, mata ambisius, senyum berkharisma, berkepribadian kuat _—_ dengan tekuk bibir di wajah dan seringai terlampau ceria lewat sorot sinar matanya setiap kali menyapa orang—entah itu rekan bisnis, petugas kebersihan di hotel, bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Sebagai pendiri utama _Bonjour Bar—_ bar terkenal di Amerika yang bernuansa glamor, pula bonjuris, yang dilengkapi kasino besar, ruang pertemuan dan penginapan elit yang paling terkemuka seantero Amerika Serikat Utara, pastilah seorang Alfred memiliki sejarah mengagumkan di balik kelahiran bangunan bernilai sejuta _dollar_ tersebut. Rahasia itu akan dijelaskan nanti.

Di antara selipan antrian panjang yang menerobos ke dalam gedung opera itu, visibel seorang pemudap pirang yang menggerutu sembari menata tuksedonya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya terlihat menenteng sebuah koper cokelat yang terkunci rapat dengan barisan kode, terlihat mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri jajaran kursi penonton dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuksedo, sialan! Lain kali aku akan menggunakan kemeja saja! _"_ umpatnya tak sabaran. Terlahir sebagai konglomerat dengan tumpukan pakaian bermerek di _wardrobe_ malah membuat sang bos kasino itu buta cara dalam mengenakan barang-barang mewah di dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Di sebelahnya, nampak pula sesosok pria tinggi besar dengan senyum kalem yang berusaha menyejajari langkah cepat Alfred.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah rekan bisnis Alfred yang paling terampil dan andal di bidangnya. Ada puluhan wejangan cerdas yang diturunkan Ivan Braginski kepada Alfred mengenai siasat untuk memenangkan pasar, menarik pelanggan, dan mendapat sertifikat kasino yang legal.

 _Baiklah_. Mungkin dari kulit luar, kedua orang penuh kharisma itu memang terlihat manis sebagai dua sahabat yang sedang gencar-gencarnya membangun pondasi usaha dari nol. Padahal kenyataannya, ada benteng persahabatan tak kasat mata yang perlahan-lahan runtuh di antara keduanya dan berganti menjadi letupan persaingan terselubung.

"Jadi, setelah observasi selama berbulan-bulan lamanya, tempat inilah yang akhirnya menjadi langkah terakhir dari investigasimu, _da_." ujar Ivan Braginski, berkata ceria seperti biasa. "Lewat tangan terampilmu, semua gedung bisa disulap menjadi markas kasino pencetak uang."

Tawa renyah meluncur. "Eropa sebenarnya bukan ladang yang tepat untuk membuka usaha seperti ini. Tetapi _d_ _ia_ sudah berusaha membuatku percaya, Ivan." kata Alfred yang sebentar-sebentar melirik arlojinya. "Kabarnya gedung opera ini nyaris ditutup beberapa tahun lalu karena beberapa pihak hukum mengindikasikan tempat ini sarang penyamun dan markas penampungan kriminal. Dan beberapa aktris andalannya banyak memilih hengkang dari tempat ini. Tetapi, berkat kehadirannya—" ia memberi jeda, membuat perhatian Ivan tertuju padanya. " _Orang itu._ " penekanan berat. "gedung ini masih bisa bertahan dan eksis sampai sekarang, bahkan terus diminati oleh para penggemarnya." Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah itu. "Fantastis, bukan?"

Ivan mengangguk tiga kali, mengerti. "Jelas tempat ini adalah panggilan alam untukmu, _da._ " Ivan merendahkan suaranya, memastikan agar hanya dapat didengar oleh Alfred. _"_ Dan kuharap kau tidak jatuh ke jurang yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu."

Alfred mendecih.

Ah, lagi-lagi kenangan tiga tahun lalu menjadi batu sandungan. Penjarahan secara paksa di kota kecil Bronx. Tempat ibadah dijadikan sarang penjudi. Seluruh masyarakat menghujat. Lalu datang polisi. Dan terjadi penggerebekan besar-besaran di mana-mana.

Helaan napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Braginski? Aku mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk ke sini, namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" Alfred bertutur positif, berusaha tidak termakan omongan pria Russia di sebelahnya. "Uang yang akan mengatur segalanya. Seperti kata orang Amerika: ' _Money rules the world'._ " ujar pria Amerika itu santai, mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek kemudian menyingkap tirai dan berjalan menuju deretan kursi penonton barisan paling belakang. " _At least_ , keuntungannya akan kita bagi dua."

Panggung besar berwarna emas menyambut keduanya di baris kursi penonton. Desain klasik dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni, kastil buatan, serta kursi-kursi besi berukir cantik mempermanis tempat tersebut. Kibasan gaun-gaun mengembang dan warna-warni sepatu dansa menari-nari di tengah lapangan. Tawa ceria, riuh gegap-gempita, deretan alat musik disediakan. Nuansa orkestranya begitu kental terasa.

Arena pentas terbias oleh lampu-lampu panggung yang menyorot silau. Terdengar bincang-bincang dari orang Italia yang beraksen khas, serta dengung gelombang orkestra yang menggelitik hati menuju awang-awang.

Cahaya kini menyorot seorang laki-laki yang berperan sebagai Bartolo.

Dia berdiri di ujung pembatas, bergaya khas antagonis dengan tangan mengebas epik ke udara. Tubuhnya kurus tingginya dibalut kostum merah-biru berlengan lebar, dibungkus dengan celana sempit, ditambah topi bulu–bulu Reinaisans di atas kepala. Orang itulah yang kini menjadi pengendali panggung. Sang _Phantom of the Opera_.

Kulit terangnya nampak membaur bersama warna pastel panggung. Ekspresinya terhalangi oleh sinar lampu sorot yang melebihi batas. Namun tetap saja semua itu tak menghalangi suaranya untuk mendominasi aura panggung dan menggelitik bulu kuduk penonton.

Alfred langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pot bunga dengan tak sabaran. Meletakkan semua barang-barang, seperti _smartphone,_ kamera, dan koper misterius itu di bawah kursinya dengan hati-hati.

Matanya langsung terpaku pada laki-laki di depan panggung.

Dia memang benar-benar rekan kerja yang menawan.

"Suaranya menyihir. Tampangnya lumayan meyakinkan." Ivan berkomentar setelah mengambil posisi di sebelah kursi Alfred. "Dan kelihatannya tempat ini lumayan menarik." katanya sembari mencermati arsitektur konstruksi bangunan di sekitarnya. "Ya, aku berani jamin tempat ini akan ramai pada pembukaan hari pertama."

Alfred mendengus kesenangan. "Semua orang berspekulasi sama sepertimu, Tuan Braginski."

Pria Amerika itu mengangguk setuju sembari mengenakan teropong kecil yang tersedia di kursi penonton. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok Jerman yang sedang beraksi di depan sana.

Sebuah drama musikal sangat yang menarik malam ini.

Kepuasan memancar dari dalam hatinya pada saat itu juga. Tidak sabar dengan negosiasi privasi yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Pengalihan kepemilikan opera. Perjanjian seumur hidup. Uang bergelimang. Pundi-pundi emas yang semakin menggunung.

Pada detik itu Alfred tersenyum sama jahatnya seperti seorang Ivan Braginski. "Ya. _Tentu saja aku tak pernah salah memilih partner_."

.

.

 _British Brothers – Straight Flush_

Arthur Kirkland akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk melipir untuk menghilangkan eksistensinya dari deretan kursi penonton.

Bukan karena dia mengantuk, bukan pula karena selera musikalitasnya rendah, terlebih lagi bukan karena ada teman ' _narsis_ '-nya yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung—walau alasan terakhir cukup membuat Arthur ingin muntah—namun, dia punya misi lain di luar sana: _di dalam gedung ini._

Sebelum si pirang itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya, sang kakak menggamit lengan Arthur dan menghentikan langkah kaki si bungsu tersebut.

"Di _semua tempat_. Dapur. Ruang pertemuan. Koridor. Dan ruang ganti."

Suara itu pelan, datar, dan tidak mengintimidasi, namun Arthur mengartikannya sebagai peringatan keras.

"Semuanya," Arthur memperjelas. "akan kubuat habis tak bersisa!"

" _Good boy!_ " Dylan Kirkland tertawa, mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sebelum ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan peliharaan, _git_!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian langsung berbalik, mengabaikan ocehan kakak-kakaknya yang terus berlanjut. Ia berjalan hati-hati melangkahi barisan kaki-kaki penonton—yang seketika merasa terganggu dan menggerutu dengan kehadiran visual manusia yang melintas lambat di depan pandangan—sambil mengucapkan permisi canggung. Terus berjalan tertatih-tatih di dalam jalur lurus, hingga akhirnya tiba dengan selamat di depan pintu keluar.

Connor Kirkland melirik kepergian pemuda yang menghilang di balik tirai, mengerutkan kening begitu Arthur lenyap dari pandangan, "Kau yakin dia akan selamat?" Pertanyaan sarkastik itu akhirnya meluncur.

Ardan Kirkland selalu jauh lebih tenang mengatasi perkara ketimbang saudara kembarnya itu.

Pria berambut jingga itu hanya tersenyum tipis dibarengi dengusan tawa singkat. "Gagal atau tidak itu urusan belakang." tukas Ardan senang, mata hijaunya menyala dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Sabotase ini akan sangat menghibur.

Huru-hara di akhir pesta adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Ardan.

Melodi orkestra meraung nyaring mengiringi lirikan tajam di bola mata zamrud bersamaan dengan sunginggan di bibir merahnya yang menyeringai tipis berbahaya.

"Lagipula yang kita butuhkan malam ini hanya _sedikit_ pertunjukkan menarik, kan?"

.

.

 _Duo Turkey-Greece – Two Pair_

Suara aransemen musik dari balik lantai berkarpet merah yang mengumandangkan lantunan gelora orksetra terus menari-nari cepat dengan tempo rancak. Terdengar samar karena teredam benteng batu-bata dan serat-serat beludru tebal di atas marmer. Melodi _Figgaro_ yang harmonis mengguyur telinga dengan irama konstan naik-turun sesuai dinamika, menandakan adegan yang disuguhkan detik ini sudah menginjak tahap semi-klimaks dari inti pertunjukkan.

Koridor itu sepi. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ramai di panggung opera.

Lampu-lampu berbentuk menyerupai tulip melekat di sepanjang dinding koridor, menyalurkan cahaya yang temaram dan meneduhkan mata. Bahkan lampu kristal berujung-ujung lancip dengan ukuran sedang yang terletak di tengah-tengah lorong pun tak banyak membantu. Pintu-pintu mahogani berpampang palet emas dengan ukiran nama aktor dan aktris yang berbaris di sepanjang kanan dan kiri lorong kini tertutup rapat dan kian menambah kesan lengang di area lantai ini.

Tentu saja sepi. Karena semua penghuninya sedang beraksi di bawah sana, _di panggung opera._

Di ujung lorong, nampak seorang pria Timur Tengah bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang berdiri di depan pintu jati terkunci sambil memegangi kertas lusuh di tangan. Dia terlihat sama sekali tak terusik dengan bunyi-bunyian gemuruh alat musik di bawah sana. Matanya lebih tertarik untuk menonton pesan di dalam kertas tersebut.

Rambut tajamnya yang menggerinda bersanding gagah dengan janggut di selingkar rahang dan dagunya dengan mulut tertekuk masam.

Matanya mengecek kertas berhias guratan-guratan pulpen abstrak itu dengan tatapan memicing dan berusaha memahaminya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Ketimbang disebut lukisan absurd atau jiplakan dari mahakarya Dali yang terkenal dengan goresan kuasnya yang menggores kanvas dengan gradien garis-garis, gambar di hadapannya ini lebih pantas disebut coretan anak kecil sembilan tahun ketimbang sketsa sebuah peta.

Pria Turki itu menghela napas berat, tak habis pikir pemuda Yunani tukang tidur itu bahkan sampai hati menyiksa mata dan otaknya dengan visual peta yang sulit dimengerti.

' _Terima kasih, Heracles. Kau benar-benar membantu kali ini,'_ sungutnya dalam hati.

Telunjuknya pun terangkat dan menelusuri ke arah mana pulpen itu mengarah, berusaha mengartikan maksud dari peta ini dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana.

" _Oh._ " suara _bass_ merdu itu meluncur rendah akhirnya. Detektif itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah sekian lama berupaya mengkonversikan peta itu ke dalam bentuk kalimat. Kenapa juga peta sederhana seperti ini malah diperumit dengan garis-garis berlebihan?

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah klip kertas aluminium dari dalam sakunya. Jarinya membuka-buka kerangka penjepit itu agar terbuka lebar. Setelah memastikan di sekitarnya tidak ada orang, pria berparas sensual itu mengarahkan dua ujung besi yang menonjol tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci pintu di hadapannya lalu memutarnya perlahan, mencari celah kombinasi dari deretan besi-besi yang berbaris rapi di dalamnya.

Setelah telinganya menangkap bunyi _klik_ yang samar, perjaka kelahiran Constantinople itu enggan membuang-buang waktu lagi dan serta-merta menarik langkah menyusup ke dalam ruangan.

Dalam sedetik matanya langsung terjerat oleh visual ruangan kecil di mana banyak sekali pipa-pipa listrik menjulur ke langit-langit. Lampunya hanya satu buah dan berdiameter sangat kecil dengan kapasitas listrik di bawah rata-rata. Seketika langsung disadarinya jika ruang kecil sangat padat dan sumpek luar biasa. Karena selain didominasi oleh pilar-pilar besi yang tampak mengukung, tidak nampak pula ada jendela yang mengalirkan oksigen. Yang terlihat hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil di depan mata yang mengalirkan sisa-sisa udara malam.

Detektif swasta berkebangsaan Turki itu memberi centang yang besar di kertas perseginya dengan pena milik Heracles Karpussi.

Malam ini, akan ada satu lagi gedung opera yang akan diringkus.

"Ruang kendali. _Check."_

.

.

 _Netherland-Indonesia— King & Jack  
_

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, bodoh. Aku sudah bilang, vodka cukup dua gelas. Kau masih di bawah umur. Kalau di negaramu, kau pasti sudah ditangkap petugas keamanan." Pria berambut pirang menatapnya risih, sementara si remaja berambut hitam berusaha tidak mendengarkan, mulutnya masih mengunyah berisik.

Tetapi begitu mendengar kata ' _petugas keamanan'_ , selain karena dipengaruhi alkohol berkadar tinggi, lelucon soal 'petugas keamanan' dari Indonesia itu membuat teman Melayunya tak bisa menahan tawa kerasnya, membuat ibu-ibu bersanggul tinggi yang duduk di belakangnya menjerit kaget, ponsel milik pria enam puluh di sebelahnya jatuh, dan lagi-lagi mengundang tatapan menghunus beraura membunuh dari puluhan penonton di sekeliling.

"Petugas keamanan? Maksudmu satpol PP? Hahaha— _hmmph"_ wajahnya memerah sementara ada sebuah tangan besar yang cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan membekap mulutnya. Tawanya terdengar semakin mengerikan di antara sela-sela jari dan membuat wanita Eropa tak dikenal yang duduk di sebelahnya menggeser pantatnya menjauh.

Lagi-lagi, mohon digaris bawahi: karena pengaruh alkohol yang yang mengelola otaknya saat ini, remaja itu tertawa keras lebih parah dari sebelumnya, kakinya lemas hingga menggelosor ke lantai beludru, dan ia terus tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil meremas perut yang kesakitan, padahal yang bersangkutan sedang tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya saat ini. Sekali lagi, semua itu karena pengaruh alkohol yang diharamkan agama sedang bereaksi di sarafnya. Padahal jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, tidak ada yang lucu dari kalimat temannya itu.

"Oke, sudah cukup. Kita pergi dari sini." Sahabatnya yang mudah darah tinggi dan rawan sakit kepala itu langsung bereaksi dan mengambil tindakan tegas berupa menarik kawan kecilnya itu pergi dari kursi penonton."Kita cari udara segar sekarang. Jangan banyak bicara. Pokoknya kau diam dan ikut aku."

"He-hei. Kenapa— _kenapa kepalamu seperti tulip, hah?"_

Lagi-lagi tawa tergelak menyertainya kepergiannya sementara bokongnya terseret di lantai dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kepala teman sejawatnya. Membiarkan barisan keripik kentangnya mengantri di lantai. "Hei, kau bisa hidup dengan tanaman di kepala, _hahaha_!"

Ned van der Decken menghela napas. Jika ini bukan di tempat publik, maka dia sudah mengikat bocah keparat ini di tempat tidur.

"Cukup, Airlangga!"

Yang dimarahi hanya menulikan telinga dan duduk kembali ke kursinya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Keripik kentang tergerus sederet gigi-gigi, menimbulkan bunyi _krauk-krauk_ yang nyaring, ditambah serpihan-serpihan kentang goreng kering yang berhujanan jatuh ke pangkuan.

Lusinan pandangan risih menghujam sosoknya, tetapi dia tetap kukuh pada pendirian untuk menikmati sebungkus cemilan kiriman dari Amsterdam dengan penuh konsentrasi, sementara matanya menikmati pemandangan teater musikal dua puluh meter di depan mata.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt sebelumnya." Mulutnya masih mengunyah berisik sementara tangan menggerus bungkusan keripik dengan suara nyaring. "Aku berani bersumpah suaranya tidak semajestik ini." tutur Airlangga, memasukkan empat keping ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia— _krauk—",_ berusaha menelan sekuat tenaga, "pasti penipu ulung."

"Kau sedang membicarakan diri sendiri atau apa?" Suara berat yang berusaha menyerobot di antara bunyi tabuhan drum itu terkesan memutarbalikkan pertanyaan barusan dan membuat mata remaja Asia di sebelahnya melirik tajam.

"Kita _berdua_." Mata jelaga Airlangga balas mengintimidasi tatapan Ned. Nampaknya dia sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

Ned terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Nampak jelas dari sorot matanya dia berusaha mengkalkusikan serangan balik yang lebih hebat lagi. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk duduk kembali.

Pemuda Asia itu tahu jika Ned sangat sensitif jika dia menyentil topik apapun mengenai profesi kotor ataupun pekerjaan haram mereka, dan hal itu membuat Airlangga makin tak sabar menanti ledakan emosi Ned dengan cengir bercampur geli. Namun, dari jutaan kalimat tak berakhlak yang sudah tercetak mantap di otak Ned, hanya sebaris kata singkat yang akhirnya meluncur dingin dari bibir tipisnya. "Bodoh."

Airlangga mendengus geli mendengarkan kalimat balasan yang tak bermutu itu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal sebenarnya Ned adalah orang yang mudah panas dan rawan darah tinggi, _lho._ Tapi anehnya dia sulit sekali terpancing dengan kalimat agitasi. Untuk talenta Ned yang satu itu, Airlangga rasanya wajib memberi tepuk salut.

Setelah menyadari usaha untuk memprovokasi Ned telah gagal, pencuri muda konvensional berambut hitam berpotongan rapi itu menghela napas dan ingin mengangkat kembali topik serius yang telah membawa mereka ke tempat ini.

 _Panggung sandiwara ini. Tempat mereka memainkan peran lama._

"Sekarang kita harus ngapain? Kita sudah di sini. Banyak _makan malam_ di luar sana. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Airlangga mendesak. "Sejak tadi aku mencium banyak _emas_ di sini." Airlangga berbisik jenaka. Matanya beraksi liar melirik ke sekeliling seolah-olah sedang mengawasi binatang buas di luar sana. Binatang buas berdasi yang mudah disambar. Namun, wajahnya berganti menjadi topeng penuh keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat sedetik kemudian, "Oh, jangan-jangan, kau sudah tobat dengan peran penjahat!"

Ned berdecak, berkebalikan dengan Airlangga. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat, APB. Dan jangan berbicara nyaring-nyaring di sini!" Matanya mengawasi sekeliling sambil mendengus gelisah. "Aku merasakan hawa-hawa keberadaan orang yang tak biasa di tempat ini." Eskpresi Ned mendadak begitu serius. Dan mimik itu menular pada Airlangga yang tak suka jika Ned memasang tampang pertanda buruk itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Airlangga mengerutkan kening.

Pemuda Belanda itu mengabaikan wajah penuh tanya di sebelahnya.

"Yang pasti keberadaan orang-orang ini akan menyulitkan kita, _Sayang_. Aku tahu ini sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati."

Inilah paradoks yang dibenci Airangga. Jika dirinya tahu ketakutan terbesar Ned namun tak pernah bisa memancing pria pirang itu ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut, maka Ned yang sebenarnya tak pernah tahu sumber keresahan Airlangga malah mudah sekali menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam kerengkeng kegalauan.

Pemuda Melayu itu mendesis, membuang muka, dan menggigit keripik kentang terakhirnya. Dalam detik itu juga kebencian membara berkilat di mata jelaganya setelah tahu siapa _sampah_ yang akan menganggu kesenangan mereka. "Aku benci _manusia_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next Page:_

 _ **ACT 2**_


End file.
